Annie
Annie is a beautiful and suave supermodel villain and one of the main antagonists of the movie, Pokémon Heroes, and one of the main antagonists of Pokemon Heroes: The Game and Pokemon Heroes Reloaded: The Lost Silver. Unlike her sister, Oakley, Annie is less experienced with technology, more self-controlled and more fashionable. She likes to try on different clothes, and she gets angry when her clothes get wet. She had no interest in the DMA and only wanted to steal the Soul Dew to look at it. Game Appearances Grand Theft Soul Dew: In Pokemon Heroes: The Game, Annie helps her sister, Oakley, in stealing the Soul Dew and capturing Latios. When they get their hands on the Soul Dew, Annie just wants to look at it, but Oakley uses it to power the DMA and use the control panel to put Alto Mare at the mercy of her control. The more mad with power Oakley became, the more concerned Annie became for her sister. When Oakley's master plan fell apart, the two evil sisters retreated to Oakley's keep above the museum, where a final showdown was held. After Annie and Oakley's giant mech with an upper body resembling Oakley's was destroyed in the Espeon Flyer, the craft crashed down into the museum and trashed the DMA, though both of the girls survived. After the Evil Fog's defeat and Latios' sacrifice to stop the destructive Tidal Wave, Annie and Oakley are seen stuck in the ruined DMA, until police forces dig them out and place them under arrest. The sisters were sent to the prison for highly dangerous villains who got away ever since they first committed crimes, the Hearts of the Dark Asylum. Annie protested and wanted a different prison that was under lighter guard, since controlling the city and the water was Oakley's idea, but because she assisted her sister in stealing the Soul Dew and capturing one of the city's beloved guardians, she was taken to the Asylum with her sister anyway. From the asylum to a world tour: In Pokemon Heroes Reloaded: The Lost Silver, Annie, along with Oakley, escaped from the Hearts of the Dark Asylum and tricked Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon friends into a trap where they would be captured and turned into batteries for a giant supercomputer made to track down the Lost Silver, which Annie was interested in collecting. While Bianca and Latias (in disguise) managed to save Ash and his friends, Annie, her sister, their Pokemon partners, the evil Latios and their robotic "sister" could still use their resources to track down the Lost Silver without them. In this game, Annie still believes that her sister is crazy, while Oakley believes that she needs to be more stern, since Annie is the older of the two siblings. She would never forget the night that Oakley took control of Alto Mare with the DMA, and believes that it has had influence on her sister ever since. Annie has some new equipment to make her formidable, like ray guns on her wrists, a belt that has grappling hooks on the sides and a shooter on the front that shoots out electric nets, hoverheels on her boots, small tracking devices on her earrings and a new midriff top that has two sockets on the breast areas (one socket on each breast) where two small machine gun barrels pop out. Annie is one of the playable characters in the game's Villain Side story. Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games